Festivals
On the tenth of each season, there is a festival at Sacred Temple. The leaders of the colony remind you of the event prior to it. Attendance is optional. All resident cats attend. Kittens can attend if you bring them. Your cat can talk to cats at the festival but cannot gift them. Cats have set dialogue for each season. You cannot enter or teleport to The Sacred Temple before 11 AM. If you do, Coco or a leader says come back later. Time freezes during a festival. After exiting, you return to den at 9 PM. Once you exit the festival, you cannot return. Festival Games Coco is festival host. Talk to Coco to participate in games. You can play three rounds. Based on game results, Coco gives you 1 - 3 Festival Tokens. Spring: Flower Frenzy Coco gives commands to move to four colored squares. You compete with two cats. The squares are blue, red, white, and yellow. It starts off easy with simple commands and slow counter. It can get harder with tricky commands and short counter. Completing a perfect round unlocks the Flower Fanatic achievement. Summer: Turtle Races Coco lets you pick three turtles; Speedy, Mimi, and Tank. You compete with two catsWhichever turtle you pick doesn't matter in terms of base speed; they are purely aesthetic. When the race starts, your turtle will start racing to the right. Soon, they will start losing speed and slowing down, at which point you will have to cheer them on by pressing a specific button on your keyboard or controller. If you successfully press it in time, the turtle will get a speed boost. This continues until your turtle gets to the finish line. Winning a race gets you the Turtle Whisperer achievement. Winning the race awards 3 tokens, second place gives 2, and last gives 1. Autumn: Pumpkin Carving In this event, you will again compete against two other randomly selected cats. The cats will carve pumpkins against a time limit. A meter will be visible near your pumpkin, and the player must press the correct button when the yellow bar is in the green section of the meter. The yellow bar will pass repeatedly left-to-right with the green section getting progressively smaller with each successful "hit". If the player makes a mistake, they must carve a new pumpkin and throw the pumpkin they were carving away. After three successful hits, your pumpkin will be fully carved and it will be pushed to the side. The player will then be required to start over with a new pumpkin. The goal is to create pumpkins as fast as possible, but also efficiently. The cat with the most pumpkins carved by the end of the game is the winner. Carving at least 10 pumpkins will give you the Pumpkin Prizewinner achievement. Carving 10 or above pumpkins gives 3 tokens, carving 5 or above gives 2, and carving less than 5 gives 1. Winter: Snowball Fight This is the only event with four cats playing at once, and one will be your ally for the event. The player and their teammate will compete against two other cats. In an open "arena", the player and their ally throws snowballs at the opposing team. All cats are given 3 hit points and unlimited ammo to attempt to win the round. The goal is to avoid enemy snowballs and try to pelt your enemies with your own snowballs. In the case of an oncoming snowball, the player can throw a snowball at their enemy's snowball, which will cancel both snowballs out, or avoid it. Even if your partner is hit three times, the player is still allowed to continue until all the cats on either their team or their opponent's team are down. Winning the game without taking damage awards you the Winter Wizard achievement and gives 3 tokens, winning with less than 3 hearts left gives 2 tokens, and losing gives 1 token. Festival Shop Everything in this shop is paid with the Festival Tokens you earn from playing the festival games. Spring Festival Summer Festival Autumn Festival Winter Festival Screenshots Trivia *If the player is married, their partner will always be their teammate during Snowball Fight. *Only marriageable cats participate in the festival games. *You can farm insects easily at festivals since time doesn't pass and hunger doesn't drop. *You can enter the temple before 11am but you must either activate warp before midnight or stay in the temple until midnight. This is most likely a glitch. Category:Gameplay elements